July 1998 How Hayley met Jonathon
by I-Dare-You-To-Scream
Summary: Errmmm... I like batman?
1. Chapter 1

23rd July 1998

Today was a normal day for me; my grouchy brother walked me to school and my father left work early. Mother was grocery shopping and didn't walk me there. She only walks me to school because she visits Uncle Frank lives nearby, he doesn't like me. Not very much anyway, just ignores me and sometimes calls me nasty names. Aunt Caroline doesn't really like me either; she makes me do most of her housework. Sometimes, I hate my family. I don't have my Grandparents, they live in Houston.

When I got to school, I bid my brother Samuel good bye and waited for my lesson to start. The school grounds were always crowded; I just watched them swoon over each other. The girls hovered over their boyfriends and gripped their arms.

When class began, I sat with Victor; he's a friend of mine. We've been friends since play school. Soon the teacher began her long lecture. She mentioned that a new student is starting today in our class but he hadn't turned up. So we just asked each other who he was. Victor said it was some brunette lad name Jonathon Crane. He sounds cute, by his name anyway.

When he did turn up, he was covered in dirt and mud. The students said nothing and when the teacher spoke to him she was angry. Not at him but at Marshal and his gang of thugs. Nobody knew what happened but I guess they had beaten him up or something. When I did see him, he's so adorable! Tussled brown hair and bright blue eyes. Our eyes met for a few seconds and when they did, he smiled and sat on the desk behind me and Victor.

The teacher rambled on about the weather and climate topic in our Geography lesson; Victor grew tired and drew on the back page of his book. From the corner of my eye, I looked to see what Jonathon was doing. All he did was sit, still a little mud on him and hang lean on his fist. His eyes were completely lost in his own world.

At recess, I went to see if I could find him. I felt sorry for Jonathon, getting hurt on his first day in our school. When I did find him, he was laid on the ground behind the bike shed, Marshal and his gang bullying him. Freak, nerd, weirdo, scruff and other horrible words. They repeatedly kicked him and tipped out all of his books from him bag. When I glanced at his expression, it made me angry. His cute face scared and his eyes fearful. I growled under my breath and marched over to them. I shouted at them and told to go away, they teased me and laughed. But I shouted again and they just left. Not scared but bored and annoyed.

Slowly, I knelt beside Jonathon and gazed at him. He groaned and puffed gently, his hands clutching his ribs. Then he looked at me with those fearful blue eyes, I looked back at him and pulled a friendly smile. I told him I won't hurt him, I just wanted to help you. He nodded and sat up; his back leaned against the wall. Small tears leaked from his eyes, he wiped with the end of his dirty sleeve but the tears still trickled from his sweet eyes. I pulled a handkerchief from my bag and handed it to him. He looked at me and down at the cloth I held before him. I don't want to get it dirty he said in a quiet voice. I insisted, he took the cloth with a slightly shaky hand and wiped his eyes. When I looked at his jacket, he nodded and kept hold of the white cloth with was now wet with his tears. They always beat me up, what have I done? He asked me, I shrugged and told him they bully everyone they think is different. He just sighed and hung his head. I shuffled closer to him and gently swept the dust and dirt from his jacket. He sat and let me do my job, when I asked if he wanted to sit with me in my next class he seemed delighted to. I chuckled and helped the poor soul to his feet; he dusted more from him and then looked at the wet cloth in his hand. He seemed guilty for making it messy but I told him to keep it, he needs it more than me. Jonathon seemed touched by my kindness; I smiled and led to our next class.

Our next few classes together were fun; he hung with me and Victor who seemed happy to meet Jonathon. He told him about Marshal and his horrid business, told him to stay away from the bike shed and the courtyard just for safety. Jon took it in well. He's also really smart; Jon helped me with my maths and science. Those two subjects I flaw in, but he knows them well. Victor admired his math skills; Jon just shrugged and said it's just something he can do.

During in dinner, we sat at our usual table. Right at the back with Jack and Luna, she's my best friend. I introduced Jonathon and asked if he could join us, they all agreed and gave him warm welcomes. He seemed happy that some people were friendly towards him, I just got to know him and he asked me general questions about my interest's just general things. When he found that Marshal had stolen his lunch money, Victor passed him a dollar and fifty cent. But Jon said no thank you, I'll be fine. Victor insisted but on shook his head. Vic wasn't bothered but he's the kind who likes to help. Jon thanked him for his kindness and took out his poetry book, and then Luna swooned over. You read poetry? She asked, he nodded and read poems about love. Which I thought was so sweet but I didn't day that. I wanted to though.

The rest of the day for Jon was much better, when Marshal saw he was with Victor and Jack they left him alone. Victor made jokes on Marshal's cruddy attempts to go near him, Jon just laughed nervously with him and Jack glared at him and threw broken pens at him. I stood beside Jon to make him more comfortable. Then our last class began, History.

We sat on a table of four, Jack perched on the end. When the teacher told him to move, he refused and continued to write the date of today. Jon watched my handwriting; his eyes widened slightly and told me how beautiful my handwriting is. Marshal began to chuckle at him, when Victor snapped his eyes on his, he soon stopped laughing. We assisted each other really, he helped me and I stayed by his side to make him less vulnerable to Marshal.

That day ended quiet well, I asked why they laugh at his dress sense when he took off his jacket to reveal a brown woollen vest top and a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and a the first two buttons unfasten on his collar. I shrugged and said you're dress sense is nice, better than what some kids wear. He smiled and walked most of the way with me, before he left. He thanked me and gave me a gentle friendly hug. I smiled and told I would meet up with him again the following day; he said he's like that and left for his home. Slowly, I walked home and gathered my thoughts. After meeting Jonathon today and seeing what kind of boy he is, I had a crush on him. It made me blush and smile. Isn't he adorable?

I Love Jonathon Crane


	2. Hayley and Jon's first kiss

14th October 1998

I walked to school with Jon, yesterday when I told him I had a crush on him, he was completely flattered. His cheeks blushed and he told me that he loves me. After that we dated. So we walk to school hand in hand, Victor caught us and began to smile which then grew to a grin. I chuckled and nudged his arm. Victor teased us by saying we should date, not in a nasty way he's a friend. Jack and Luna has started dating too, Victor was cool being alone. He said I don't mind really, although my cousin has a friend named Nora, she's really pretty. We encouraged him to talk to her; he chuckled and said he will.

When we went to class, the teacher announced another student was coming in the class. Victor swapped with Jon so he could sit with me, I love sitting beside him. His shirt and woollen jumper is so soft! The new girl looked quite serious. Black hair, grey eyes, tall and well matured body. She stood there and said nothing. The teacher announced her name is Darcy Fraser; she got placed next to Victor. Darcy didn't complain, just sat beside him and did her job. Soon, she and Victor got talking. She's actually quite pleasant and nice. She explained how she moved with her parents and her sister Marcy from her birth place of Las Vegas. Her sister is another one of the slappers she said, how they hate each other and how her parents spoil Marcy and not give her barely any attention. Throughout the class, she excelled all the work. The maths and all the hard work we found difficult. Piece of piss, she laughed. Jon looked at her work and admired her maths. Darcy winked and said need to know it if I want to work in a casino. We all nodded in admiration, the teacher reconsidered her class arrangement.

She got moved up to the top set of the year, when she came to meet us at dinner she had meet Edward Nashton. They both laughed together and challenged each other's minds. He asked her riddles which she was fairly good at, she wrote maths equations. I sat and watched her work out the most complicated sums of my homework so easily. Watching her think and count is fascinating in a strange way.

She hung around with us and grew closer to Edward, who seemed to like her a little too much. On the way home, I walked with my Jon and when he left I gave his cheek a light kiss and hugged him. He holds me back and bid me fare well until we meet later that night.

When we met at the football field, we sat on the grass and star gazed. He arm around me and my head rested on his shoulder. His spare hand stroked mine and his head rested against mine. It was so beautiful, I love him so much! I asked if he knew all the names of the stars, he said he knows some but Darcy and Edward know them all. We laughed and drew pictures but joining up the stars then it happened. Hayley sweetie, I want to stay with you forever, would you stay with me? He asked, of course I said. He grinned and stroked my hair softly; I looked up at his adorable eyes and smiled. Jon muzzled my nose and kissed my forehead gently, his lips so soft and plump. Slowly, I put my arms around his waist and shuffled closer to him. I loved this right now, a nice cool breeze and the night sky above us. With the one I love with no one to disturb us, I don't want this to end. He said about when he first saw me he knew I'm the most beautiful girl he ever saw, I blushed and told him he's the most sweetest and cute guy, how he was is so understanding and loving. I felt sorry for him when he got beaten up I explained. It hurt to see you get bullied, he told me not to worry about it, but I still do. Then when we looked at the stars, his hand gently pulled my chin to face him. We gazed at each other for seconds then his lips gently kissed mine. Then my heart began to flutter, my stomach got butterflies I kissed back and leaned closer to him. Time and space stopped just for me to have such a perfect moment with him. I ran my fingers through his soft hair as I slowly climbed on top of him. He broke from and pushed my hair back behind my ears. I kissed his cheek and sighed dreamily; he chuckled and pulled me to lie on his chest. Ever so slightly, I ran the tips of my fingers down his face and smoothed his cheek. He smiled and rested his hands at the hollow of my back. When I laid my head on his shoulder, he patted my hair and kissed the top of my head. We lay under the stars for quite a while.

When we got up to leave, we walked home hand in hand so I wouldn't get paranoid when walking home in the dark. The street lamps gave Gotham an eerie feeling but I had Johnny beside me so I'm good. He twirled me around under his arm and spun me around by my waist it was like he wanted to dance. Quickly, I pecked his cheek and skipped besides him. When we got to the corner of the street I live on Jon kissed my hand. He bid me farewell and winked at me. I blew him a sweet kiss and waved him goodbye. Awe, I love Jonny so much, I don't ever want to lose him for anything in the world!


End file.
